Fallout: Redemption
by B-Unit
Summary: In a town of misery and poverty, one oman strives to take his family out of a living nightmare. But in Kimballville, you can lose everything trying to escape.
1. Chapter 1

**_Kimballville. The biggest slum in the New Californian Republic and home to Jed and Leo , 2 young men with dreams making names for themselves. However, Kimballville is a cruel place, and sometimes, it will just take everything from you._**

'ARRRRGGGGHHH!'.

'Shut up you big girl, it's just a flesh wound'.

'Oh yeah? How about I stab you in the leg, see how much of a big man you are then!'.

'Stop moving Jed or I'll end up hitting a-'.

'Ahhhhh! Bastard!'.

'-nerve. I did tell you to stop moving'.

'Yeah, well, next time you have the bright idea of robbing a crazed stall owner you heard is loaded remind me to tell you to shove it up your ass'.

Jed gripped his matted blonde hair as Leo began stitching the wound left by the broken blade left in his leg by the stall owner. He was used to the occasional wound you usually pick-up as a, well for lack of a better word, thief in Kimballville. Leo finished the stitches and looked into the first aid box lying on the table next to him, removing a stimpak from it.

'Okay Bro, you know what is coming, so, err, here it is'

Leo pressed down on the plunger of the stimpak he had inserted in his brother. The fluid drained from the syringe into Jed's thigh, making him wince before flopping back onto the mattress he was sat on. Seeing his brother was still in pain, Leo reached back into the first aid box and took out another syringe, injecting it into the area just above the wound. Jed stopped moaning and sighed in relief.

'That's the last of the Med-X by the way, so love it while it lasts'

Jed just sighed in acknowledgement and allowed his arms and legs to spread out across the bed, totally at peace with his situation. Leo grinned and left Jed's room. Closing the door on his almost comatose brother, his shoulders dropped. Another failed attempt to get out of this shithole, he thought to himself. It had been 3 years since Leo and his family had been forced out of the Mojave by the self-proclaimed ruler of New Vegas, AKA the Courier. His Securitrons forced the NCR and its citizens from the Mojave after wiping out the Legion at Hoover Damn, making Vegas an independent state.

The money the NCR had invested into the war over Vegas, coupled with the escalation of Powder Ganger attacks on supply lines and depleted gold reserves, had left the Republic in economic chaos. NCR citizens returning from Vegas came home to an NCR in no fit state to deal with the thousands of refugees coming from along the 15. So, like thousands of others, Leo and his family settled in wherever they could. Victorville became their home, but as the years went by and the number of refugees pouring into Victorville increased, a change in name came about. Inspired by the Hooverville of the great depression, Victorville became Kimballville, after the man seen as the reason for the mass poverty and deprivation now suffered by his people.

Leo snapped out of his thoughts as the door to the shack swung open. In its frame stood a woman, around 5'7, sporting golden brown hair and in her early twenties.

'Evening Sis' smiled Leo.

'And you, brother' replied Anna, who was dressed in hot pants, tank top and knee high boots. She strode over to her brother, wrapping her arms around his neck in a strong embrace. After a few seconds she released him, smiled at him again, and then slapped him clean across the face.

'What the hell was that for!' yelled Leo, holding his reddening face.

'What the hell were you thinking, trying to rob Old Man Sterling? He's Ex-1st Recon you dumbass!'

Anna stood, hands on hips, glaring at her much taller brother. Leo stood for a moment, trying to come up with a way out of this situation. After a few moments, Anna spoke again.

'Well?'

Leo opened his mouth but before he could speak, the door to his left slowly opened.

'What's with all the yelling?' groggily asked a young blonde and pregnant woman, clearly having only woken up. Her half opened eyes fell on the pair, who both replied in unison 'Nothing'. She grunted and turned back into the room, yawning as she did so and walked into the en-suite, closing the door behind her.

'Saved by the missus, we'll continue this chat later' said Anna, walking past Leo and into the kitchen, placing her revolver onto a table. Leo sighed and walked into the room the blonde woman was in. He sat down onto the bed, allowing his head to rest in his hand. The door to the bathroom opened and Leo turned his head towards it.

'So, what was that about?' she asked, nodding towards the door as she did so.

'Nothing, babe, just Anna getting stressed over nothing' Leo smiled weakly back at her.

She looked at him, slight concern on her face. She exhaled loudly and sat next to him, still looking at him.

'What?' asked Leo, defensively.

'Leo, we're having a baby together, and I don't want this baby to grow up without a father'.

Leo looked at her with confused look on his face, which, if he was honest, was mainly for show. She had his number, as per usual. She had read him, and the situation, like a book. Leo looked up towards the ceiling.

'Every time' muttered Leo, looking away from the pretty blonde. She reached a cross and cupped his chin, bringing his face so that it faced hers.

'I know you want us to leave this hell hole' she began, looking him in the eyes as she spoke 'But if you keep going like this, taking chances with your life we'll have no chance of getting out of here'.

Leo looked at her for a few moments before placing his hand on her bump.

'Every risk I take, I take it for us' he said, raising his eyes from her stomach to meet hers.

'I love you Leo, but I need you to look me in the eye and swear on the both us that you'll quit this one-way road to an early grave'. She put her hand on his, which was still on her bump. Leo stared at her, meeting her gaze.

'Ok Lucy, I'll stop. For you, for the both of you.' They both leaned in and kissed. After a few seconds, they parted and put their heads together. Leo kissed her forehead, and then stood up.

'Get some sleep Lucy, you need all rest you can get right now. I'm gonna go check on Jed'.

Lucy looked at him, head tilted to the side with a confused look on her face. She shrugged her shoulders and lay down on the bed, falling asleep with a few moments. Leo sighed and stepped out of the room. A few steps later he was striding through the door of Jed's room, who was now awake and sat at the edge of his bed.

'Good to see your back amongst the living, how's the leg?'

'Hurts like fuck but I'll live. So, we still meeting Roscoe about that big Jet deal?'

Leo walked back over to the door, placing his hand on it.

'Yeah, once Anna and Lucy are asleep we'll meet him at Mickey's'.

'Good, this could be our ticket out of here bro'.

Leo nodded and pushed the door open, then stepped out and closed it behind him.

'I fuckin' hope so' he thought aloud 'I really fuckin' hope so'.


	2. Chapter 2

_Correction from chapter one: I said it was a shack in the 1__st__ chapter, since then I've realised that's a bit stupid and changed it to a house. Apologies!_

Leo sat in his tattered arm chair of the room at the entrance to the house, cigarette in one hand, and head in the other. Thoughts flowed through his mind as he pondered what he was planning to do, the moonlight coming through the windows bathing him and the whole room in a silvery glow. While Roscoe hadn't given him a lot of details, this Jet deal was potentially worth mega bucks, enough to get him and the rest of what remained of his family out of Kimballville. Drugs weren't Leo's favoured form of underground trade, however. He was a big guy, easily 6'3 and this meant when he asked for your money, you gave it to him. Ok, it wasn't glamorous but Leo was bright enough to tell who would just had it over and who would rather die than hand over a handful of caps. Chems, on the other hand, where a different story. The amount of young kids that Leo knew who'd got involved in the Chem trade and turned up dead in this town didn't warrant thinking about right now, not with what was in the pipeline. He knew that this could get bad, real bad, and real quick. But the juice was worth the squeeze, Leo thought to himself.

'Leo you you've burned a hole in the chair you prick!'

Jed had just limped into the room and had seen that Leo's hand had slowly slipped down from its starting position and had drifted too close to the arm of the chair, burning a perfect, black circle in it. Leo startled into life, hitting the burn mark open palmed in a futile attempt to reduce the damage. After a few seconds of palming, Leo stood up, raised his hands and allowed them to flop back down in frustration.

'That can't be a good sign?' said Leo, pointing at the damage

'It's a sign you're a tool, that's for sure' replied Jed, smirking as he did so

'Why don't you come over here and say that?' Leo motioned that he should do so with his right arm, left clenched in a fist, a grin on his face.

Jed held is hands up in an 'I surrender' way, and then pointed to door.

'We better get our asses in gear, still gotta meet Roscoe at Mickey's so we know where to meet the contact'.

'Let's get a move on then'

Jed limped towards the front door as Leo lifted himself out of his chair. Jed put his hand on the door handle but glancing over his shoulder he saw Leo move towards a set of drawer s. Pulling one of them open, he pulled out a 10mm pistol, slipped out the magazine, slotted it back in and tucked it into the back of his trousers. He pulled the back of his top back down and looked to see Jed looking back at him.

'What?'

'Expecting trouble?'

'Better to have a gun and not need it, than need it, and not have one'

'Right...' started Jed, nodding slightly 'where'd you get that from anyway?'

Leo paused for a moment before answering

'It was Dad's'

Jed lowered his head a little, and then turned fully to face Leo.

'What do you think Dad would say about this?'

'Doesn't matter, he isn't here, never was, end of' Leo quickly responded.

His response didn't surprise Jed, their farther had always seemed to put the Army before his family and while Jed had been proud of what his Dad did, Leo resented it. He always said 'Dad would rather spend 6 months fighting the legion than 6 hours with his kids'. That always stung Jed. Their Dad wasn't always around but he had some of his best memories when he was and although Jed would do anything to get out of Kimballville, he always shuddered at the thought of Dad being disappointed in him. When he died at the second battle of Hoover Damn, they all took it hard, but Jed was devastated and never really got over it. Leo, however, had been at odds with their farther since their mother was killed in a robbery gone wrong in Freeside. Leo said that their farther should have been there to protect her and never forgave him for not. It created a divide that was never really repaired.

'Think he'd be disappointed?'

'Who the fuck cares?' said Leo, sounding more than a little exasperated throwing 'let's just get to Mickey's, we can talk about this some other God-damn time'.

Leo strode forward, opening the door and nearly pushing Jed through as he went. Leo didn't want to talk about his farther at the best of times, especially not now. As hard as Jed made himself out to be, when it came to Dad he just went soft. It annoyed Leo that Jed never saw their Dad for what he felt he was. He didn't hold it against Jed, although that didn't stop Leo from busting him down when he got misty-eyed over him.

A savage wind was whipping around Kimballville as the pair made their way to Mickey's bar. Although it was only a short journey, the twists and turns along the way, coupled with the reason for it, made it feel a lot longer to them than what it was. What was also strange was that for one reason or the other, the town was eerily silent. Although it was late into the night, the area was usually far more active than what they were seeing. From the run down houses of the old town to the hastily built sheet-metal constructs of the new, only a smattering of people lined the streets of Kimballville. It was like the two brothers were alone in a dead town. This sent more than a few shivers down the spines of the two young men.

'


End file.
